Joining Forces
by UnicornRainbows
Summary: Desmond Spellman has returned from The Mystic Abyss and has set his mark on Wendy, The Good Little Witch. What happens when he joins forces with Lord Voldemort to help kill Harry and Wendy?
1. Prologue

**Joining Forces**

**Prologue**

PRESENT DAY

A beautiful woman with dark hair stepped into her home. She had just arrived from the supermarket with heavy bags of groceries during the dark, rainy night. The woman locked the door behind her and turned on the light to her living room. She gave her cat a scratch between the ears and went about to check her mail and answering machine. She got the usual mail: Bills and magazines and junk mail. There were only two messages available; one from her so-called friend Carmella DeMato and the other from her boss at her publishing job, Mr. Marx. She frowned.

_Why is it a woman as beautiful as me cannot get a man?_ She thought bitterly. Vivencia was beginning to be come what she called a "peon". She was no longer an extremely wealthy woman.

Vivencia was used to having money. Fur coats, house-elves at her becking call, beautiful dresses, parties...Vivencia sighed. She wanted her father so he could spoil her rotten again.

This beautiful woman's name is Vivencia Spellman. Vivencia was thirty years old. She had dark, brown eyes, tanned manila skin, lips that were full but so red with the blood-red lipstick she put on everyday. Her hair was also dark and very wavy. Vivencia's curvy, hourglass figure did get a lot of complements at her job, but not the kind she wanted to hear. They were always telling her she was too fat or too dumpy. Vivencia sighed as she remembered those comments. She wasn't married, although she'd tried to start dating, but the men didn't meet up to her standards. They were either too dull or too...good. Vivencia liked her men to have a dark side. All the men she had dated made her stomach churn.

The night Vivencia found out about her father, she was shocked beyond belief. A strange man came to her home and told her the news of her father five years ago.

Vivencia remembered that cold Wednesday night, when the man came to her home...

FIVE YEARS AGO

Vivencia sat down in her spacious, Victorian mansion, sipping red wine while sitting by the fireplace. She and her cat, Toulouse, sat together on the large black sofa.

Vivencia groaned inwardly. Another night alone, she thought. She knew her father, Desmond, was probably out womanizing. He was known to have five girlfriends at one time, she'd heard.

Vivencia didn't care about her father out gallivanting and screwing around. Her mother was long dead anyway. The only thing she cared about was waiting for her dad to come home so he could give her whatever she wanted. Vivencia found that putting on a fake pouting, puppy-dog look could make her dad melt. Desmond gave his daughter whatever she wanted.

Vivencia smirked. _I think I'll give him some wine so he'll become so drunk, he'll give me a new fur coat_, she thought deviously.

Desmond never hurt Vivencia; physically, mentally or emotionally. He was hardly ever home anyway to even think about it. His favorite thing in the world was himself. He was a vain, selfish, coldhearted snake...and she loved him.

Vivencia set down her wine glass and put Toulouse down on the plush velvet rug. She walked to the window to see Desmond was anywhere in sight. He wasn't around anywhere in the neighborhood. Vivencia grimaced. She was getting to be quite annoyed and worried. Where was he?

A knock at the door startled her. Vivencia smiled. Finally!

The Spellmans' house-elf, Dankie, opened it.

"Who is it, Dankie?" Vivencia asked.

"It is a man outside the door waiting for you, Miss. He says he wants to talk to you," The house-elf replied meekly.

"Let him in," she replied. _Maybe he's someone Daddy hired to give me a new house or that expensive broomstick from Austria. OOOH! _She thought giddily.

When Dankie escorted the man to the sitting room, Vivencia's face fell. He didn't look like a salesman. He looked more like a beggar. The man was dark-skinned with chocolate eyes. He was wearing nothing but black, from head to toe. He had a scarred face that made Vivencia wince slightly. _What was this man doing in her home?_ She thought snootily. She sent Dankie away.

The man stepped inside without waiting for Vivencia to invite him in.

"May I help you? What it is you want?" Vivencia asked snappishly.

"Are you the daughter of Desmond Spellman?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes. I am," Vivencia said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Warner Langley. I'm a member of the Destroyers. I was sent here by an anonymous person telling me that your father, Desmond Spellman, is gone."

Vivencia looked even more annoyed. "Gone? Gone where? My dad is one of the richest men in the world. He has bodyguards, plenty of estates around the world to stay in. How can he be 'gone'?" She asked, laughing.

"According to this person, he was defeated."

"Defeated?" Vivencia asked, snorting. "Oh, that's rich," she replied, trying to hold her giggles.

"By a child-a little girl," he said, looking at her with a stone-hard expression.

This was sounding even funnier. Vivencia laughed harder.

"What's so funny, ma'am? This is serious. This isn't a laughing matter."

"My father, defeated by a child? You _really _expect me to believe all this?"

"I know it may sound funny and amusing, but it's true. Please, ma'am. Let me explain."

Vivencia rolled her eyes. "Pray, do tell," she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Warner sat down on one of the soft chairs and began to talk.

"Well, ma'am, it all started back at your father's home in the Appalachian Mountains. I think you know that your father had been proclaimed the Greatest Warlock in all the land."

Vivencia smiled proudly, just thinking about it. _It sure pays the bills_, she thought, smiling smugly.

"Well, _duh_," she said, rolling her eyes. _This guy is such a waste of time_, she thought. She tapped her foot impatiently. _And what the hell does he mean by 'has been'? My dad is the Greatest Warlock of all time!_

"Well, he was told the same thing everyday by some kind of magic mirror that he was the only greatest warlock in the land until it all changed. The mirror predicted that a child would take his position away and-"

"This child you keep talking about. You're not making this up, are you? What do you want from me? Money? I'll give you a hundred Galleons if you leave me alone or my father will-"

"Ma'am, please do not interrupt me or you'll suffer the consequences. Let me finish my story and then you can believe it or not; I don't care. But don't interrupt me again," Warner told her strictly.

Vivencia rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied. "Anyway, please finish your _story,_" she said coldly.

Warner glared at her. _What a spoiled brat_, he thought._ It's probably just as well that her father is gone, but then again, he reigned supreme and the Destroyers need a new leader, even if it is someone like this spoiled twit_, Warner thought. He nodded and continued his tale.

"Anyway, your father planned to use the Mystic Abyss to destroy the child so he could keep his position, but it didn't work out that way. The child would become the Greatest Witch if she could do what no witch or wizard could do. And that was to befriend a spirit."

Vivencia rolled her eyes. This story was becoming absurd, but somehow, she felt drawn in to keep listening.

"What else?" she asked in a bored voice. "What's the Mystic Abyss?"

"The Mystic Abyss is a realm that can only be opened by an extremely powerful witch, wizard, or warlock. It has been used by all to get rid of all things human: magical and Muggle alike. It's been around for centuries."

"What about the child? Huh? Who's this little crumb snatcher?"

"Well, the child and her family went into hiding for awhile. They were really smart and clever, I heard. They kept from using any really extreme spells that could keep your husband from finding them. But they weren't smart enough. Somebody used them and then they had to find another place to hide. Your father found them and planned to destroy _all _of them. _Each and everyone of them_."

"And?"

"He didn't succeed, sad to say. The witch and her spirit friend had him in the Mystic Abyss instead. I'm sorry, ma'am. He's no longer here."

"What do you mean by 'no longer here'?" Vivencia asked.

"The witch-the child-is now proclaimed The Greatest Witch."

Vivencia sniffed. "How can that be possible? If my dad is gone, I'm still around, aren't I? I'm related to him. Shouldn't _I_ be The Greatest Witch?"

"It doesn't work that way. According to The Oracle Mirror and by law, the greatest witch or wizard has to complete a grand feat that no other would do. This girl's friend is a ghost. No others have become friends with them after centuries."

"Who is this girl? Where can I find her?"

"The person who was spying on them said her name is Wendy. Wendy Punkle. She lives in the country with her three aunts. Their names are Gertrude, Gabby and Fanny. Here is a picture of her, if you'd like."

Vivencia snatched the picture. She stared at the moving picture of the girl named Wendy. She had blond hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could light a room. She winked brilliantly.

"Where did this picture come from?" Vivencia asked coldly.

"From The Quill Gazette. Look, to prove I'm telling the truth, here's the article about the girl here."

He handed Vivencia a piece of crumbled newspaper from his pocket.

Vivencia snatched it from him and hesitantly read the article:

_**THE GREATEST WITCH**_

_Levva Quillton_

_Today, Wendy Punkle, an 11-year-old witch from a small town in California, has now been crowned The Greatest Witch. Yes, folks. You heard right. If you're wondering what happened to Desmond Spellman, the warlock that has been feared by witches and wizards throughout America for decades has been defeated. Punkle did what no other witch or wizard can boast: She befriended a ghost, whose name is Casper. More than likely, magical beings and spirits have not become friends or even been friendly with one another. Casper is an extremely friendly ghost who lives with his three uncles who used to be rather un-friendly with him. Stinkie, Fatso and Stretch are their names. They could not be reached for comment. According to Casper; their favorite hobby is scare people, who they call "Fleshies". Anyway, back to Punkle._

_Punkle resides with her three aunts in their secluded home in the country, but not for long for Punkle._

_"We're thinking about putting Wendy in a private wizarding school where she can learn more skills in magic. We're all so proud of her," Gertrude, one of Punkle's aunts replied._

_Punkle is now shopping around; trying to decide what school she wants to go to._

_"I don't know what school I'm going to yet. I can't wait to go so I can meet new friends and learn new things. But I also want to get away from the spotlight. Being The Greatest Witch is...I'm still me. So I don't want anyone to treat me any differently," Punkle said._

_It seems that Wendy, the Good Little Witch, is on her way to a good education and a title that only she can claim._

"I can't believe this. There must be a way to change this! There _has _to be!" Vivencia cried.

Warner nodded. "I can understand what you're feeling. I agree that this child has no right to this title. She's undeserving."

Vivencia threw the article in the fireplace. "My father has to be set free. Isn't there a way to free him?"

Warner shook his head. "I don't know any spell as of yet that could free him. But I do know someone quite powerful. Have you heard of Tom Riddle?"

Vivencia shook her head.

"Well, how about Lord Voldemort?"

Vivencia gasped. "_Yes_," she gasped. "I've heard of him. Dad always praised him, but he never met him. What about him?"

"Well, he's into something similar himself. He was defeated by a child, too.Only now, he's back to destroy the one who made him lose his power in the first place."

"Do you know the boy's name?" Vivencia asked.

"His name is Harry Potter and he lives in England with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Voldemort killed his parents when he was just a baby. When Voldemort tried to kill him with the Killing Curse, it backfired onto Voldemort and left Harry with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. He's been called The Boy Who Lived by the wizarding world since then. He's been living with these Muggles for close to seventeen years now. He goes to a private school in England when he's not with the Muggles called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Vivencia nodded impatiently. "Yes...But what does this have to do with the girl? I want to free my dad so we can destroy her, together!"

Warner scowled. _I can't believe how silly this girl is!_ "Don't you understand? If we can, somehow, contact Lord Voldemort about the situation that's arouse, he can help us find a way to destroy both Wendy Punkle _and _Harry Potter!"

"But how?"

"I'm sure he knows how to free Desmond from the abyss. He's powerful - more so than Desmond. He wants to rid the world of Muggles, half bloods, and Muggle-borns. Potter is a half-blood and so is Punkle. That is more than enough reason to destroy both of them."

"Yes...I agree. Purebloods _are_ superior. In fact, I'm a pureblood myself," Vivencia agreed, nodding. "But how is this plan going to work? How can you get in touch with Voldemort?"

"I know him more ways than you know. Right now, first, we need to find out what school Punkle is going to be attending. Then when we find her, we'll contact Voldemort. He'll find a way to get rid of her and Potter and then free your father. An abyss can't stop him."

Vivencia grinned. "But I want to kill her myself. When I do, then _I'll _be the Greatest Witch!" She laughed wickedly.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY:

Vivencia shuddered as she remembered that moment. It was five years later and still no word from Warner.

_Time is running out. I'll never get my mansion! _She thought. _That ugly, scarred-up man had better do what he promised or I'll kill him myself!_

She scowled when she picked up the letter made by Muggle Post that had Warner's name on the envelope.

_Ugh! _

She opened it and quickly read it:

_Vivencia-_

_I know you must be peeved with me, but don't worry. I've been doing some spying of my own. I've found Wendy Punkle. She attends Eizzelbell Academy of Magic in Green Grove, California. It's near Los Angeles. I've also found Potter as well and gotten contact with Voldemort. Voldemort's plan is to have the two meet up together. How, we don't know. But don't worry. Plans are underway and everything will work out. Both Potter and Punkle are in their seventh years, just so you know. _

_See you soon._

_-Warner_

Vivencia smiled at the thought of what Voldemort's plan was. Forgetting her anger and annoyance at Warner, she thought about finally capturing the Punkle girl. She couldn't wait to find that girl so she could get her hands on the title of being the Greatest Witch. Then she would buy a new mansion and never have to worry about working for Muggles again. Vivencia took out her wand and pointed it at her tacky-looking wood wine cupboard. Now was the time for celebrating. She cast a spell to open the cupboard and took out her chipped wine glass and a bottle of cheap red wine.

She poured herself some and sat down, motioning for Toulouse to sit by her. He purred softly as Vivencia scratched between his ears.

_I'll get my hands on that girl,_ she thought while looking at the tackiness of her apartment. _And then I'll get revenge on those who scorned me. No matter what._

_**AN: The name 'Vivencia' is pronounced V-VIN-SEE-A. Just so you know. I'll have an update real soon. I'm also working on another story as well.**_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_"A strange thing will happen to you, Wendy. Beware," _A wispy, eerie female voice replied. _"Foes you have come across in the past will come back to haunt you, along with new ones. Help will come to protect you, but be warned."_

Wendy Punkle awoke in a cold sweat with a start. _Whoa, what a weird dream. Who was that person?_

Wendy felt the hairs on her skin. They were all prickly. She looked out the window into the night. From the looks of it, it was probably almost 5 o' clock in the morning. The weather was the same as it always was; a hot day. Wendy sighed. The weather in Southern California pretty much never changed.

_If it's so hot today, then why I do I feel so cold?_ She thought.

"I'm not gonna get anymore sleep today," she muttered. She looked at all her other fellow schoolmates in her dorm room, sleeping. She groaned. _Might as well get some of Silklyton's homework done,_ she groused. She picked up her schoolbag from underneath her bed and brought it with her to her house's meeting room.

Wendy sat down at one of the tables and opened up her schoolbag and took out a quill and parchment along with her textbook for her Potions class.

"Hmmm...What happens when you mix belladonna with frostwood?" Wendy thought aloud. She sighed. She had no clue. Silklyton was her Potions teacher and Wendy was her least favorite student. Wendy always tried hard to study in that class, but for some reason, she was always failing it.

_Skip the essay_, she thought. _It's due in two weeks, anyway_.

Wendy yawned and put the potions textbook away. Without even thinking,she fell asleep on her textbook before she could even put it away.

**Hours Later...**

_"Wendy...Wendy...get up! We're gonna be late!"_

Wendy had been dreaming again. Only this time, she heard a strange male's voice. She could see a face, but the face was blurry. The voice suddenly began to sound more...female. The face wasn't so blurry anymore. Wendy opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep with her head on the table, drool covering it.

The face belonged to Kenlee Watley, Wendy's best friend. Kenlee glanced at her friend. "Whoa, what happened to you?" she asked, frowning.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I came in here to work on Silklyton's stupid essay and I fell asleep."

"Did you get it done?" Kenlee asked.

"I guess. I was in the middle of writing about how poisonous belladonna is, but then, I think I fell asleep."

Kenlee's gray eyes sparkled with laughter. "You bet you fell asleep. There's drool all over this table! Gross!" she exclaimed. She took out her wand and muttered "Scourgify!"

The disgusting pool of Wendy's drool disappeared. "Thanks," she muttered. She stood up. "I guess I'd better get ready!" she exclaimed. She pointed at her clothes with her finger. In a flash of red light, she was dressed in a red ensample, consisting of a red tank, shorts and flip flops.

"Wow. I wish I could do that," Kenlee replied, shaking her head. "You don't even need your wand for everything! That's a gift!"

Wendy blushed. "I never really thought of it being a gift," she replied, tucking her wand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hello! There are not too many witches and wizards in the world who can do wandless magic. The only ones I know who can do it are you and your aunts. That's so cool!"

"Thanks. Okay, will you come on now? We're _so _gonna be late!"

On the way towards the door, Kenlee stopped suddenly in front of the house's bulletin board. "Look! Our school is gonna have some exchange students from England coming here next week! Isn't that cool?"

Wendy shook her head. "The last thing I want to do is show somebody I don't know around. But only if it's a cute boy, then I'll make an exception."

Kenlee rolled her eyes and shook her head, her red hair moving. "You're so shallow sometimes," she said. "I agree with you with the cute boy thing, but right now, the only thing I'm hoping for is some kind of brainiac to help me pass Morphing class! Trendkiborg is a tough teacher!"

"You can say that again. I'm doing fairly well in her class. Just last week, I _finally _got a good grade for morphing a rat into a pickle!" Wendy agreed.

Kenlee laughed. On the way into the Grand Meeting Hall for breakfast, a girl with blonde plaits and bespeckled glasses made her way through the long corridors. "Wendy! Kenlee! I'm glad ya here! I have so much ta' tell y'all! Did y'all read the Quill today?" she asked breathlessly.

Kenlee and Wendy looked at each other, then back to the girl. The girl's name was Cassie Jean Mays, a witch from Arkansas. Cassie Jean was the only hillbilly in the entire school, which made her a prime target for making fun of. Cassie Jean came from a pureblood family, but she was still the laughingstock of some of the kids in the school for being the poorest. Cassie Jean hadn't made many friends, but Wendy and Kenlee felt sorry for her and accepted her into their little clique. In the end, the both ending up liking Cassie Jean, despite her heavy Southern accent and patched clothes.

"What's up, Cassie Jean?" Wendy asked.

The girls stepped into the Grand Meeting Hall and sat down at their table. Cassie Jean set the newspaper she was reading on the table and pointed to an article with her finger. "Look! Some British kids are comin' ta Eizzelbell next week. According to ta' paper, a famous boy in the wizardin' world from there is also comin' here." She paused to read the names of the students. "Let's see...from Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith. From Ravenclaw: Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Ernie McMillian and Luna Lovegood. From Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle. And from Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." Cassie Jean quickly scanned the article. "Hmmm...The famous boy's name is Harry Potter. His maw and paw got killed by a Lord Volde-whatever. His maw and paw got killed when he was just a little young'un. Gosh, that's sad."

"He's cute, even with glasses. I wouldn't mind hooking up with him," Kenlee replied, looking at the moving picture of Harry Potter in the paper.

"Don't ya think he's handsome-lookin', Wendy?" Cassie Jean asked dreamily.

"Well...I guess he is kinda cute..Why are they coming here, though?" Wendy asked.

"It says here that the school wants to understand different societies and cultures. They're interested in learning about the American wizarding schools and Hogwarts chose our school. The headmaster is also good friends with Principal Mort," Kenlee said.

At that moment, a dark figured loomed over the three girls. "What are you losers reading?" A girl drawled.

Wendy, Kenlee and Cassie Jean turned around to stare at Victoria Saltle, a spoiled rich brat from Scorpi, a house in Eizzelbell where just about every witch or wizard was bad.

"None of your business," Kenlee said, smiling sweetly at Victoria.

Victoria snatched the paper from Cassie Jean. "Hmmm...British kids? That boy is pretty good-looking, but my family has already read up on him. He's responsible for the near-demise of Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort wants to get rid of all Muggles, half-bloods and Muggle-borns, you know. Which I think is a great plan. If he comes to America, can you imagine the chaos?" she asked, smiling.

Wendy glared at Victoria. "Why don't you just crawl back in the hole you came from?" she asked angrily.

Victoria flipped her long brown hair to the right. "What would _you _know, Punkle? You're a little half-blood yourself. So is this Potter kid. As far as I'm concerned, _you _should be living in a hole! You, your little mudblood friend and your peasant blood traitor!"

And with that, she turned on her heel, laughing as she went to join her fellow Scorpis at the Scorpi table.

"Ignore her. She doesn't know what's she talking about," Kenlee replied, her face red with anger. Kenlee came from a Muggle family and didn't particularly like being called a mudblood.

Cassie Jean's face was redder than Kenlee's. "I ain't no blood traitor! Just 'cause I'm friends wit' a half blood an' a Muggle-born, don't make me a blood traitor!"

"Of course it doesn't. Victoria is just ignorant," Kenlee said.

Wendy stared at her plate of scrambled eggs. "Is it just me, or am I just not in the mood to eat?" she asked.

Kenlee pushed the plate towards her. "You better eat. You'll need all the energy you can get for Silklyton's class!"

"We have her next?" Wendy asked in disbelieve.

Kenlee nodded.

"Agh! I hate her classes! She always makes me nervous!"

"Wen, eat. It'll mak-"

At that moment, Trendkiborg, the head of Wendy's house, Beaittle, tapped her glass. Trendkiborg was a teacher from Germany. She had a head of salt and pepper hair and wore glasses on her nose. She was the Morphing teacher at the school.

"May I have your attention, please?" She asked. "I have an announcement to make. First off, the principal Mort, is out on business and has left me in charge. Second, I know you have read the Quill today. I'm afraid they've made some mistakes about the kids from Britain. They are not coming next week. It seems they had some different arrangements. They will coming here right now and will joining us for breakfast in fifteen minutes. Hogwarts is a very special school. When they get here, let's show them just how special Eizzelbell can be as well. Thank you."

After she sat down, the Grand Meeting Hall began to bustle with excited chatter.

"He's comin'! He's comin'!" Cassie Jean exclaimed excitedly, referring to Harry Potter.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "He's probably a jerk," she said.

"How do you know? You've never met him," Cassie Jean said.

"The Quill just mentioned him as 'a hero of the wizarding world'. He probably has thousands of gold trophies that he brags about after he saved the world," she said. "I hate show-offs."

Cassie Jean glared at Wendy, but didn't say anything else. And that suited Wendy fine.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The class leader of Scorpi, Leigh Marley, escorted the sixteen kids from Hogwarts into the Grand Meeting Hall. Wendy quickly scanned all of them. She saw a blonde-haired kid with his hair slicked back. _He's kinda hot_, Wendy thought. Her eyes moved over past the fat kid over to the kid with the dark hair. _Another cute kid._ She saw a girl with a face that reminded her of her aunt Fanny's old pug, Fartybean. The girl had her arm linked with the blonde-haired boy. _Damn. He's taken. I'd like to ask him about his taste in girls._

She looked at the chubby-faced girl and the girl with glasses along with two other boys. _Cute, but not as hot as the blonde boy._

She saw a dark-haired beautiful Asian girl talking to a girl with curly brown hair. And a girl with dirty blond hair with butterbeer caps around her neck and a tall boy with a pompous look about him.

Moving on, her eyes passed two red-headed kids, a girl with bushy brown hair and the boy with glasses and dark hair. _That's him. The hero._

There was something on his forehead that sort of intrigued her. She couldn't tell what it was from sitting too far, but it caught her interest.

Trendkiborg clapped her hands in delight. "Welcome to Eizzelbell. So glad you could come! How did you come?"

"We came by Floo powder. A few of us made some mistakes, but we all managed to make it here alright," the girl with the bushy hair said told her matter-of-factly.

Trendkiborg frowned a little. "Oh...well...how has California treated you so far?"

"Is this Los Angeles?" the girl with the butterbeer caps asked dazedly.

"Yes, it is. How do you like it?"

"Well, I've seen a lot of blonde bimbos here, just as I thought we would," the boy with red hair and freckles piped up. The girl with the bushy hair groaned.

Trendkiborg looked a little surprised. "Uh, well, this _is _California. There are a lot of blonde girls here."

Wendy scowled. _Is that what they think of us? That we're bimbos?_

Meanwhile, Trendkiborg was shaking hands with all the Hogwarts students. "I'm Martetta Trendkiborg, the Morphing teacher at Eizzelbell. Make yourselves comfortable and you'll fit in just fine. You see, we have houses at our school. Everyone is placed in one. I'm pretty sure you all are in one?"

"Yes, we are. There's Hufflepuff, Grffiydor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are clever, Slytherins are cunning and Hufflepuffs are pretty much above average," the bushy-haired girl replied, again matter-of-factly.

"I...see. Well, at our school, we have a similar system. First, there's Scorpi. Those are for the intelligently sly students. Scorpi, sadly, only have pureblood witches and wizards in their house. Then we have Eaglei. That house is for the sharp and intelligenly witty students. Beattle is for the tough, ready-to-learn students. And last, there's Leadio. That house is for people of all types of people of all colors and creams...and bloodlines. But as a school, we all have a mission. And that is to complete and graduate, knowing you learned everything you need to know when you're out in the real world. And that is what Eizzelbell is all about!" Trendkiborg smiled and then clapped her hands.

"Well...come on, everybody! We're just going to get you sorted to your proper temporaily house and then you can eat and mingle. Why don't just introduce yourselves briefly and then we can get started."

"It would be nice if Harry Potter was in our house," Wendy heard Jennifer Golden, a girl from Eaglei, replied wistfully.

"Yeah! Did you see his picture in the paper? He's so completely gorgeous!" Jennifer's friend, Lacey Courtman said.

"There aren't too many boys in California here with black hair. Mostly all of them are blonde, complete stoners and play Quidditch."

The two girls kept comparing Harry Potter to other guys. Wendy wanted to gag.

"Beattle!" Trendkiborg exclaimed happily to the girl with the bushy hair. Wendy watched as she made her way over to their table. She looked at all of the Beattle students shyly. A few of the Beattle girls were snickering and pointing at her hair. She finally stopped to where Kenley, Cassie Jean and Wendy were sitting.

"Hi...Is it okay if I sit here?" the girl asked meekly.

"Sure. Have a seat. _We_ won't laugh at you," Kenlee said, scooting over to make room for the girl.

"Thanks. I was afraid no one would let me sit down," the girl said, sitting between Kenlee and Cassie Jean.

She smiled briefly. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's really nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Kenlee Watley. It's great to meet you. You like Eizzelbell so far?"

"I think it's a really nice school. I like the decor of the place - very...um...California-y."

Eizzelbell was made to look extremely like any other normal California school. The outside of the school was painted white and the inside was black and yellow. There were courtyards outside with palm trees and right outside was a beach. Plenty of space to sunbath or swim on breaks. That was Wendy's favorite part about the school - being on the beach.

"No one wears uniforms here?" Hermione asked, a little amazed.

The boys were wearing T-shirts and shorts with no shoes. Girls were wearing tank tops, shorts or skirts. Some had shoes. Others didn't.

"No, we don't. We're allowed to wear our own things as long as it's not revealing or tight," Wendy replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't ask you for your name. Your name is?"

"I'm Wendy Punkle. And this is our other best friend. Her name is Cassie Jean Mays," Wendy said, pointing to Cassie Jean, who was suddenly shy.

"Nice to meet all of you...oooh! Here come my other best friends right now," Hermione said.

When the four others arrived, Hermione quickly introduced them (Jennifer and Lacey glared at Wendy, Kenlee and Cassie Jean with envy). "Guys, meet Wendy, Kenlee and Cassie Jean. They're the three girls from Beattle. Girls, this is Ronald Weasley and his younger sister Ginny. And my other friend Harry Potter."

Wendy thought Cassie Jean would fall out of her chair. She only managed to squeak a hello.

"See any nice _bimbos_ around?" Wendy asked Ron.

Ron blushed. "Well, I don't know too much about California. I only know what I've been told."

Kenlee laughed. "Humph. Well, don't believe everything you hear. I'm blonde, but I'm not a bimbo."

"California is a really cool place to live. Beaches, palm trees, oceans..." Wendy replied.

"You're making it boring, Wendy. There's surfing, parties, cute guys, all the trendiest wizarding shops and for the boys, all the girls are here," Kenlee said.

Ron's eyes widened. "Well, count me in for the girls...but what's surfing?"

"It's a sport. Muggles surf, too. You surf on a board in the ocean on a really, really big wave. The waves are incredibly big. They carry you around. It's awesome. But wizarding surfing has you flying and doing swirls and loops and all kinds of cool stunts. It's incredible! I'm a surfer myself." Kenlee looked proud.

Ginny looked excited. "That sounds brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"What about Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"We do that, too. Eizzelbell does that every other time. But surfing is much bigger."

Ron lost interest. "Oh," he said. "I'd rather play Quidditch."

Meanwhile, Cassie Jean was blushing furiously. Ron took notice. "Wow. You blush redder than I do!"

Cassie Jean looked surprised. "Uh, yeah. I hate when I blush. I look like a tamata!"

"A _what_?"

"A tomato," Kenlee translated. "Cassie Jean's from Arkansas. The people there have _really_ thick country accents."

"Ooooh, I know! We have a sister-in-law who's from France. You should hear what _she _sounds like!" Ginny exclaimed.

As the students talked, Wendy and Harry were looking at each other, never saying a word. Wendy didn't know why he was looking at her like that, but it gave her chills. She couldn't help but look at something...something on his face. His forehead. It resembled a lightening bolt.

And as she looked at it, she heard that strange female voice in her head again. _They're coming. They're coming._

It was the same voice from her dream. But before Wendy could think anymore about it, Kenlee was talking to Harry about the lightening bolt on his head.

"This really powerful wizard killed my parents when I was a baby. Then when he tried to kill me, his spell backfired and it gave me this scar. He's still trying to kill me."

Kenlee looked mournful. "Gosh. I'm sorry," she said. "Wendy had a similar thing, you know. When she was a kid, this powerful warlock tried to kill her. Now she's been dubbed 'The Greatest Witch,'" Kenlee boasted.

Harry looked surprised. "Really? How do you feel about it?" he asked.

Wendy shrugged. "People think I'm a hero, but I don't really feel like one," she said.

"Me, too. People gave me a title, too. I'm called 'The Boy Who Lived' back home. But I still think I'm an ordinary kid."

Wendy couldn't help but smile at Harry. "Wow. I guess we have something in common," she said.

Harry nodded. His eyes twinkled a little. "Yeah. I guess we do."


End file.
